


Snow + Surgery

by Imcalledzorro



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Appendicitis, Gen, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Surgery, emergency surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: When a snowstorm delays their ex-fil, and the team is forced to take shelter in a remote cabin. What will happen when MacGyver becomes ill, and might require surgery?





	1. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A million thanks to my wonderful beta GaelicSpirit, I appreciate her so much! An additional thanks to MedicBaymax for preforming a medical beta on this story, to make sure I wasn't too off base! And as always I do not own MacGyver or any of its characters. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

_All good things must come to an end_

When Angus MacGyver awoke that beautiful morning, knew only two things: the plush bed he was currently occupying was insanely comfortable, and his stomach hurt.

Running a hand through his hair he thought, _I should know better by now than to try to keep up with Jack at a buffet_. He paid the price for overeating every single time. Sighing, he looked at his dad’s watch on his wrist to see the time. He was surprised it was later in the morning than he’d first thought. They had completed the mission, extracting important information from a French ambassador, with ease. Now they had the morning off until they met ex-fil later that day.

Sitting up, he enjoyed the lavish and private quarters they had this mission. Staying at an exclusive resort in one of their renowned villas had its perks. Each member of his team had their own room and en suit. Which this morning suited Mac just fine. He smelled coffee brewing and his stomach gave a little roll.

_Guess I’m skipping the coffee this morning_.

Stretching he slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom. When he was finished, he joined the others in the living quarters. His best friend, Wilt Bozer, was in the state-of-the-art kitchen, no doubt whipping up something amazing for breakfast. In the living area, Jack Dalton was sprawled across the couch. Hearing Mac approach, he tilted his head back.

“Nice to see you this morning. Bozer and I had bets on who would wake up last. Congrats, you just earned Bozer a five.” Jack pulled out his wallet and handed Mac the five. “Since it’s your fault I lost, take that to him would ya?”

Sighing Mac grabbed the bill out of Jack’s hand, who immediately went back to channel surfing. He walked into the kitchen to see what Bozer was cooking. He was greeted with a wide smile and an outstretched hand for the money.

“Hey Roomie! Thanks for earning me some moola.” He shoved the cash in his pocket and picket up the spatula he had been using. Mac looked into the skillet wondering what Bozer was cooking up.

“Are you making Tartiflette?” Mac questioned.

Bozer grinned at Mac correct guess. “You better believe it. Man, that was killer last night.”

At the mention of last night Mac’s stomach gave another roll. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his stomach, willing it to behave. “You know the Swiss traditionally eat this for supper, right?” The look Bozer gave Mac could best be described as ‘do I care.’

“Whatever, it was good last night, and it’s gonna be even better this morning. Now, go keep Jack occupied before the kitchen randomly catches fire just because you’re in here.”

As Mac left, he showed Bozer how much he appreciated being kicked out of the kitchen.

“I saw that!” Bozer hollered.

“You were supposed to!”

Mac flopped down in one of the oversized recliners, contemplating grabbed the remote from Jack’s hand.

“What was Bozer supposed to see?” Jack didn’t even make eye contact with Mac.

“I flipped him off.”

Jack grinned, “My man.” He looked like he was going to try for a fist bump, but stopped when he realized how far away Mac was.

“Food will be ready in just a minute.” Bozer’s voice floated into the living room.

Jack sighed and tossed the remote to Mac who almost let it hit him in the head, due to his lack of attention. “I guess I better go rouse Sleeping Beauty.”

With that, he hauled himself up and went down the hallway to Riley’s room. When it was just her and the guys, they tried to make sure she had privacy, something they didn’t always get.

Mac could hear Jack yelling through the door. “Hey Riles, time to drag your butt outta the bed. Bozer’s almost got food ready, and your coffee’s ready.” Jack had just reached the end of the hallway when Riley appeared behind him.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned. “Did someone say coffee?”

Bozer announced, “All food is now on the table including everybody’s preferred drink choice.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, “You couldn’t have gotten everybody’s drink choice correct.”

Rolling his eyes, Bozer pointed at each of his friends and rattled off their drink orders. “Mac likes his coffee with just a touch of sugar and creamer. Riley likes half coffee and half of the amazing hot chocolate.” At the mention of her name, Riley let out a little moan of pleasure as she took her first sip of coffee. Bozer shot Jack a look, “You love the hot chocolate, and I like mine with a generous amount of sugar and cream. Am I right?”

Jack grudgingly nodded; Riley who was busy drinking her held up her thumb, and Mac nodded his agreement.

“Ok, so maybe you do. Let’s dig in; the buffet wore off hours ago.”

Mac never ceased to be surprised by Jack’s appetite. When they had to, Jack could go for days on power bars alone, but when he could, he would _eat!_ Everybody took their places at the table and Bozer dished out the food. While it smelled good, Mac just wasn’t hungry. When Jack polished off his plate Mac offered him his; after Jack took it, Mac feared he would be interrogated, but was saved by the chiming of Riley’s cell.

Holding up the cell Riley stated, “It’s Matty, she wants a face to face pronto.”

Riley quickly walked to her room to retrieve her laptop. The rest of the team assembled in the living room so everybody would be able to see the laptop. Riley placed it down, set up the video link, and sat down in the middle of the couch between Mac and Jack.

Matty’s face popped up on the laptop from the War Room back in the Phoenix. “All right campers vacation time is over. We’ve just received word that a massive snow front in headed your way. It’s predicted to reach whiteout conditions and drop over a foot of snow. I want you out ahead of this thing. Ex fil has been bumped up by a couple of hours, so I would suggest you shake a leg if you don’t want to get stranded.”

Jack shrugged. “Oh, come on, Matty. There are worse things than being stranded at a resort villa.”

“Would you please use your head for something more than growing grey hairs, Dalton?” Matty looked exasperated, the way she usually did when dealing with Jack. “Pretty soon the French ambassador is going to realize what happened and come after you. Would you rather be where you can’t escape for a couple of days or thousands of miles away?” When Jack didn’t answer Matty continued. “I’m sending the coordinated to your phones; stay on comms and we’ll keep you updated on the weather conditions.” With that, the video feed disconnected and the screen went blank.

Jack was the first one to react, clapping his hands together, “All right, ya’ll heard the boss lady. Let’s get to moving. I want us to be at the ski shop in thirty minutes, and remember your canteens, thermoses, liquid caring devices.”

With that, they all went back to their separate rooms to pack up. The plan was to ski cross country from the Pro shop, and meet a Phoenix helicopter, which would take them to an airport to fly back to LA. To anybody watching, it would look like just another day excursion.

Mac made his way back to his room trying to ignore the nausea that was building. He made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up most of the buffet from last night. After heaving a couple more times, Mac sluggishly pulled himself to his feet in front of the sink.

Looking in the mirror, he noticed how pale he was and hoped since he had puked he would start to feel better. Rinsing his mouth out, he quickly brushed his teeth, gathered all his toiletry items, and got dressed. As he pulled on his long johns, ski pants, and shirt he formulated a plan to make sure his friends didn’t notice how under the weather he felt, pun not intended.

The exercise was bound to help him feel better; if not he could rest on the plane, and if it still stuck around, he might even say something to the Phoenix medics. With his plan in place he finished stuffing the rest of his gear in his satchel and joined the others in the living room.

Once everybody was there, Jack reminded them, “Ok we are getting our cross-country skis from the ski shop here, circling back to grab our gear then onto ex-fil.” When he received nods all around, the group set out.

Once they had their equipment they circled back grabbed their gear, and started out. Mac smiled as the cold air hit his face; he loved the thrill of sailing over the white powdery snow. Jack was just ahead, with Riley right behind him, and Bozer bringing up the rear. He was caught off guard when the pain in his abdomen came back viciously, but this time it was lower and to the right. He tried to ignore it; _all I have to go is get to the plane, I can rest on the plane_, was his constant thought. He didn’t realize it, but he had slowed down to where Bozer was slightly ahead of him.

When Jack called a rest stop, Mac was panting, and thankful for the reprieve he felt nauseous again, but was trying to keep it at bay with small sips of water. Jack looked his way, “You ok there, Hoss?”

His side was throbbing now, but they had to get to ex-fil ahead of the storm, so he just nodded.

Jack looked dubious. “Not sure if I believe you.”

Mac just shrugged and tried to take another sip of water, not wanting to throw up and slow them down when time was of the essence. After another couple of minutes rest Jack urged them on again. This time he couldn’t keep up; the pain was a growing presence. He didn’t even realized he had stopped until he felt Jack’s hand on his face.

“Hey, Mac, look at me.” Mac tried to follow the order. “What’s wrong?”

“My side,” He gasped out. “It’s killing me.” Then he couldn’t keep the nausea at bay, so he turned away from Jack and vomited bile into the snow.

“Shit! Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Jack shook his head. “Never mind.” Touching his com, he called, “Matty you there?”

“I’m always here.”

“Mac’s in a bad way, I’m not sure we are going to make it to ex-fil in time. Is there any place we can take shelter during the storm?”

“I’m looking. What’s wrong with boy wonder?” Matty sounded concerned.

“My side is killing me,” Mac answered, his voice breathless. Bozer was standing beside his best friend making sure he didn’t fall over, while Riley had her phone out coordinating with Matty.

“I’ve found what looks like a little house you should be able to take shelter in. When you get there, establish a video feed, and I’ll have one of the doctors do a video exam. Now, go before that storm hits,” Matty ordered.

They could see the dark storm clouds building behind them which provided an extra incentive to hurry. This time Riley led the way with Jack and Bozer on each side of Mac making sure he stayed with the group, and didn’t flop into a pile of snow. It was slow going, but thankfully the house wasn’t too far away. They finally reached the small old structure, it had big windows set into the wood structure of the house. Finding a door on the side under a covered carport, they soon found that it locked.

“Think you can do your thing?” Jack asked Mac worriedly.

Mac shot him an icy glare, “I’m hurting, not dead.” He thought about it a second, “I could even pick a simple door lock then, too.” He smirked, pulled off his glove, produced a paperclip from nowhere, and deftly picked the lock.

Jack, after taking his skis off, entered the house first, and quickly cleared the small structure. The door opened into the kitchen; there was a sturdy table a couple a few feet in front of the door and a large opening led into the living room. Mac assumed that the door set in the far wall was the bedroom. Bozer guided Mac to one of the two older couches in the living room which Mac settled into thankful to be off his feet.

“I’ll get the fire going. I think I remember seeing some wood piled under the shelter outside.” Bozer volunteered.

“I’m gonna get that video conference going,” Riley said as she started unpacking her tech equipment at the coffee table directly in front of Mac.

“That leaves me and you, Bud.” Jack stood right in front of Mac staring down at him in concern. “I think you might also be runnin’ a fever.” He pulled his other glove off and stuck his hand against Mac’s forehead.

Mac sighed, “You know that’s not a very accurate way to gauge a fever.”

“It worked for my momma.”

Mac rolled his eyes; he had learned to never argue against Mama Dalton’s method. Jack would argue till the cows came home. Jack removed his hand shaking his head, his forehead creased in worry.

“So, Dr. Dalton, do I have a fever?”

They herd both Bozer and Riley laugh from behind them. Bozer was getting the logs situated in the big fireplace. “Tell me, Jack, where did you attend medical school at? Clown college?” Bozer quipped.

This set off another round of laughter, but Mac decided that laughing was a bad idea when it made the pain spike. He gasped and grabbed his side, hoping the sharp pain would pass quickly. Blinking his eyes open the first thing he saw was Jack’s concerned face.

Mac nodded, indicating that the worst was over. Jack turned around to face Riley, “That video feed about ready?”

Riley was kneeling in front of her computer, typing away, “It will be…now!” She hit enter and the screen suddenly grew large as the image of Matty in the War Room appeared.

“It’s about time you called in. We were beginning to get worried.” Jack opened his mouth about to say, well who knew what, but Matty continued, “I’ve got Dr. McKay with me.”

This time when Mac let out a low groan it had nothing to do with his side. Both Jack and Mac were pretty sure the doctor hated them. Dr. McKay stepped in front of the camera, peering at the video screen he announced, “Well it would be easier for me to do an examination if I could actually see my patient and if he wasn’t bundled up like a snowman.”

Jack got up close to the video camera making sure that Dr. McKay could see him plainly, “Listen, Doc, we just got in here, and it is freezing….”

Bozer broke in, “I just got the fire going, and am about to go see if this place has a generator, which I’m assuming it does because there is a fridge here and….” Bozer broke off what he was saying after he realized that he was rambling. Motioning first to himself and then outside, “I’m just going to go now.” With that he left out the kitchen door.

With a sigh Dr. McKay spoke again, “Fine then. Can you tell me what you are feeling?”

Mac nodded and set up leaning closer to the computer screen with a wince. “My stomach hurt this morning, but I attributed that to over indulgence last night. That was followed by vomiting. After we set out, the pain traveled down to my lower right side, and has been getting steadily worse.” Mac stopped, holding his breath as another pain shot through his body.

Jack added, “he also threw up on the way to the cabin.”

Dr. McKay’s brows were furrowed. “I don’t suppose you could tell if you had a fever or not?” He crossed his arms and looked into the camera.

Mac just shook his head no, but noticed that Jack was literally biting his lips to keep quiet.

Dr. McKay hummed and went onto the next question. “And on a scale of 0 being pain free to 10 being the worst pain imaginable; what is your pain level?”

Mac frowned thinking, “Ummm, generally I guess about a 3, but when I move too much it spikes to like a 6 or so.”

“You might want to bump that up a notch or two, he tends to not understand how to correctly use the pain scale.” Jack finally interjected, shooting Mac a look. “Also, though not scientific, I’m pretty sure he is running a fever.”

McKay sighed, “I have an idea of what it might be, but there are a couple of tests that I want to do.” McKay was about to say something else when the lights came on. “Finally!” he exclaimed. “Now we can get somewhere. MacGyver, if you could take off your top layers.”

Jack frowned, “Can he at least leave on his under shirt? It’s still not that warm in here.”

After instructing Mac to get undressed, McKay had pulled out a tablet and was focused on it. Without looking up he murmured, “Yeah, sure, that’s fine.”

Jack growled again, turning to help Mac who was struggling to take his ski jacket off. By the time they had Mac stripped down to his ski pants and thermals Mac was sweating from both the pain and exertion. Jack took a few seconds to divest himself of his own coat and winter weather gear while Mac pulled himself together. When Mac indicated he was ready Jack stepped aside so they could see the computer again.

McKay was still on his tablet. Mac was ready to get this over with said rather brusquely, “We’re ready when you are, doctor.”

Glancing back at the camera McKay sighed putting his tablet down again. “Alright MacGyver, what I’m going to need you to do is lay down with your right side facing out.” Mac did as instructed. When he was in place, McKay continued. “Now, Dalton, I’m going to need you fell of MacGyver’s abdomen and describe to me how it feels.”

Jack shrugged and did as the doctor described. “It feels kinda hard or tight.”

Dr. McKay nodded, “Ok now this time I need you to press down firmly where MacGyver is indicating that the pain is located at, then hold.”

Jack did as instructed. McKay continued, “Does that hurt any worse?”

Mac shook his head, “No.”

McKay nodded, “Ok, now release.”

When Jack pulled his hands away, a pain shot through Mac’s abdomen that put the previous spikes to shame. He curled up and would have fallen off the couch if it wasn’t for Jack.

Bozer and Riley who had been keeping to the back ground rushed over. Jack and Bozer both attempted to help Mac through the pain. Riley got in front of the camera; she wasn’t a big fan of Dr. McKay’s either.

“What did you do to him?” She demanded.

McKay seemed nonplused, “It is called rebound tenderness. Now, if we can perform one more test I’ll be comfortable with giving my diagnosis.”

Riley moved back so that the doctor could see his patient, but still stayed closer.

Jack turned from the crouch he was in trying to comfort his hurting friend. “Will it hurt him like this did?”

McKay looked him straight in the face, “It might.”

“I’ll be ok.” Mac said faintly. Bozer was helping him back into a sitting position.

“When you are ready, MacGyver, all I need you to do is cough.”

“That’s it?” Bozer questioned suspiciously.

“Yes, it is.”

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at Mac. He glanced at them, then drawing a breath forced himself to cough. Another pain shot through him in the same place, but this time it wasn’t as bad.

“There you’re tests are done. Now what’s wrong with Mac?” Jack demanded. After the last test, he’d sat down beside his friend, while Bozer sat on Mac’s other side, and Riley stood behind the couch right behind Mac.

“That was called Dunphy’s sign; at this point I’m confident that Mac has appendicitis.”


	2. Out of the frying pan into the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I am so glad that ya'll seem to enjoy this story! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews and kudos it means a LOT to me! As always a million thanks to my wonderful beta GaelicSpirit, I appreciate her so much! An additional thanks to MedicBaymax for preforming a medical beta on this story, to make sure I wasn't too off base! And as always I do not own MacGyver or any of its characters. Hope you continue to enjoy!

Jack nodded at the diagnosis; he had been afraid of that. One of the guys in his old Delta unit had to have emergency surgery to remove his appendix, and his symptoms had been a lot like the ones Mac was showing.

Mac spoke up first, “So what is the treatment plan?”

Jack was curious about that himself; the only remedy he knew of was to remove it, and that wasn’t happening so….

“That’s what I was researching while you disrobed. You wouldn’t happen to have any antibiotics on you by any chance?” When he didn’t get a reply from anybody, McKay continued. “Well, it was a long shot. Because of the amount of pain that MacGyver is obviously in, the only course of action will be to remove it as quickly as possible.”

Jack frowned thinking it through; this blizzard won’t let a helicopter through, so ex-fil was out. Maybe they could send a doctor with supplies by snowmobile or dog sled or something? He had always wanted to see one of those Beethoven dogs in action, maybe it would come bounding up with the little barrel of still hot, hot chocolate! His train of thought was interrupted.

Mac had obviously put it together quicker than the rest of them, “Are you saying that I need emergency surgery _here_?” The incredulity was fairly dripping from his voice.

McKay nodded, “Yes, that’s exactly what I am saying.” His face was as serious as a judge.

Matty stepped back into the picture, “Because of the blizzard, I’m not able to get ex-fil to you or for any doctors to the cabin to help. I’m sorry Mac, but we ran every scenario, and this is the only one that works.”

McKay took back over, “I wouldn’t suggest this unless I was worried that your appendix would burst, MacGyver. I once had a patient who waited too long and the appendix perforated in two different places, it wasn’t a pretty sight; in fact, he almost died. So, I am taking this very seriously.”

Matty took over, “I can see you are in shock. We’re going to hang up for a bit, and while we are gone I’m going to call in an expert to walk you through this surgery. You need to decide who is going to perform the sugary, and take an inventory of all the supplies you have at your disposal. Riley, call me back when you have done both those items. Webber out.”

The screen went back to the regular screen, and the four Phoenix agents were left bewildered.

Mac again was the first to speak, “This is really gonna suck.” He let out a sigh and gingerly sat back on the couch until his head rested on the back.

That broke the ice. The other three agents started all talking at once, Jack whistled sharply bringing the hubbub to silence. “Ok, so the first thing we need to do is accept that one of us is going to have to perform sugary on Mac here.” He absentmindedly patted his friend’s shoulder. “The second is, which one of us will be the surgeon.”

“I nominate Jack to do it,” Bozer threw in.

When the video chat had ended, Riley had moved from behind the couch to sitting on the armrest behind Bozer, “I agree. You probably have done something similar out in the field, and there is no one that Mac trusts more.”

“Jack can’t.” Mac quietly interjected. All three pairs of eyes swung to him. With a sigh he explained. “Somebody will have to hold me down once the surgery begins, and Jack would be the best person to restrain me.”

The quiet acceptance in Mac’s voice killed Jack, but he had to back his play. “Ok, so that leaves either Riley or Bozer.” Jack noticed Mac biting his lip, no doubt trying to ride out the pain.

“That leaves Bozer. I’m sorry Mac, but there is no way I can do that. I may be able to help, but….” She trailed off shaking her head.

Bozer looked stricken. “I guess that leaves me, but can’t you whip up like some chloroform or some knock out gas just like you did on that one mission for Leanna when she went undercover as a masseuse.”

Mac smiled a faint smile, “If I have the right supplies I could fabricate something that would do the trick, but we are planning on the worst case scenario. You passed advanced first aid, and helped me patch up who knows how many injuries we got as kids.” The two shared a small chuckle.

“So, our next order of business is to invitatory supplies. Bozer you check the kitchen, Riley you check the bedroom and bathroom, and I’ll go through our supplies.” Jack ordered. He looked at Mac, “Don’t you even think of trying to get up.”

Mac raised his hands in mock surrender, and his teammates got busy. Unfortunately, they didn’t fine much of anything.

Jack had dragged the packs into the living room so he could keep an eye on Mac as he sorted. There wasn’t anything helpful in either Riley or Bozer’s—well Bozer did have a package of power bars, but that was about it. In his pack he pulled out the advanced first aid kit that he routinely carried. In it were bandages, band-aids, antiseptic wipes, some quick clot, a feminine pad—great for large bleeds—some over the counter painkillers, a suture kit and three syringes of morphine.

He saw Mac look at the morphine with curiosity.

“Don’t ask.”

Mac held up his hands in surrender.

“So is there anything in your satchel we can use?”

Mac’s eyebrows furrowed, “Not that I ca—” He broke off as another pain rolled through him.

Jack leaned over from where he had been sorting and placed his hand on the back of Mac’s neck. “Just breathe brother, just breathe.” Jack was worried they running out of time.

Soon the pain was over, and Mac could talk again. “I think there might be some duct tape, but besides that and some paper clips, it’s only clothes and toiletry items.”

Jack deftly found both the paper clips and the duct tape setting them on the table with the other items he had found. Just about then, both Riley and Bozer came back with what they had found.

“So, we have several bottles of Rivella, some Kirsch, and Pear brandy. There was also powered milk, bleach, and a couple of boxed dinners.” Bozer recounted from the other couch. “I don’t remember any of those being the right ingredients for making homemade chloroform.”

Mac shook his head, “you didn’t happen to find a car battery or car by chance?”

“That would be a no.” Bozer answered, “I don’t think the owners come here much.”

Mac sucked in a breath obviously riding out another stab of pain, when it was over he said, “if we had the car battery I could use some of the acid from it to mix with the alcohol to produce something that would work in a pinch.”

Riley went shook her head. “All I found was a toothbrush, and a hair brush.” She shrugged.

The group sat in silence for a minute before Jack asked, “Riley did the bathroom have a shower curtain?”

Riley slowly nodded, “I think I remember seeing one.”

“Ok, here is the game plan. Riley I’m going to need you to grab that shower curtain and spread it over the kitchen table. That will be our operating theater. After that, call Matty and Doc back and find a place to set the laptop where Bozer can see while he is operating. He will probably also need a flashlight.” Jack then turned his attention to Bozer. “Bozer, you need to round up all the tools you will need and sanitize them, using the bleach. I’ll give you one of my knives to use. Also make sure that you sanitize the shower curtain after you get it on the table.” Jack thought back over what he had said seeing if there was anything that he had missed. “Oh, we need towels and blankets, so bring all of them you can find, and bring the Peach Brandy or Kirsch to me. Any questions?”

Jack looked at the three young, scared faces staring back at him depending on him to lead them through this crisis. “Mac’s gonna be ok. We’ll make sure of it!” He said with confidence he wasn’t sure he really had. “Now, let’s get going; the sooner this is over the better it will be.”

“Wait,” Mac quietly ordered. Bozer and Riley both stopped. Mac continued, “Thank you guys for doing this; there isn’t anybody else I trust more than the three of you.” He then focused his attention on Bozer. “Do you think you could use my knife? It’s very sharp and probably easier to use than Jack’s.”

Bozer looked at Jack for permission before he gave his ok.

After they went to get ready, Jack decided it was time to start prepping Mac. Bozer came back in the room and handed Jack the alcohol then left to help Riley cover the kitchen table with the shower curtain.

Jack held up one of the bottles. “I want you to drink some of this, see if you can get a buzz going.”

Mac shot him a look, “You know that you shouldn’t eat or drink before a surgery because you might aspirate. And the amount of alcohol you have to consume for it to have anesthetic properties is ….”

Jack cut him off, and arched an eyebrow. “You know how I feel about big words. This, that morphine, and the Advil will be the only things to numb the pain. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t like feeling pain.”

“Fine hand it over.”

Jack did as requested and Mac took a few swigs grimacing after each one.

“You know I read this book about an 18th century doctor, Dr. Mutter,” Mac said. “In his time, alcohol was about the only numbing agent readily available. In fact, it was one of Dr. Mutter’s students, a Dr. Squibb that invented a new way to refine Diethyl Ether to make it more uniform.” The confusion must have show on Jack’s face because after another swallow Mac explained. “Ether was used as an anesthetic.” Mac frowned at the bottle of alcohol. “If I had some sulfuric acid, I could make some, but I don’t. Anyway, Dr. Squibb didn’t patent his new invention; he just gave it away, and went on to found a pharmaceutical company.”

“Ya don’t say.”

Mac nodded sagely, “Oh! In the book it talked about a surgery that had a 300% death rate.”

Now that caught Jack’s attention.

“The doctor, during a leg amputation, was so quick he sliced off his assistant’s fingers. An onlooker died from shock, and both the patient and assistant later died of infection.” Mac took another drink. “They didn’t know about sterilization back then. But we do now. _Right_?”

Jack couldn’t help but to chuckle at the look of befuddlement on Mac’s face. “Yes, we know about sterilization.” He took the bottle away from Mac. Looking into the kitchen he saw that the video was live and the doctor was talking to Bozer. He guessed it was time to get this show on the road. “Hey, Mac.”

When he was sure he had his attention, he continued, “I’m about to give you this morphine shot, then we are going to get undressed, and walk in to the kitchen. I want you to get up on the table. We are going to disinfect your side, then the surgery will start.”

Mac nodded solemnly. Jack hated what they were about to have to do. He picked up the syringe, and quickly injected it into Mac. Mac flinched at the first pinch of the needle, but quickly controlled his reaction. “It’ll take a little bit, but the morphine should kick in soon.”

Trying to strip Mac down to his underwear was a tough job because the alcohol had turned Mac into a relaxed blob. Jack finally gave up trying to do this by himself; and since Bozer was still talking to the surgeon who would be talking him through the surgery, Jack called for Riley.

“Hi Riley!” Mac greeted her brightly. Jack watched as Riley’s face shifted from concern to amusement at Mac’s predicament. He had one arm in his thermals and was swinging the empty arm around.

Stifling a laugh Riley asked Jack, “What’s up with Mac?”

With an affectionate look Jack asked, “Have you ever noticed that Mac doesn’t really drink much besides for beer?”

Riley frowned thinking back over all their interactions, “Huh? You’re right!”

“This is the reason for that; whenever he gets buzzed, he turns into a four-year-old.” They both looked at Mac who was happily tracking his empty sleeve. “Anyway, I need another pair of hands. I also gave him a shot of morphine.”

Riley’s brows climbed into her hairline, she opened her mouth to speak, but Jack cut her off. “Morphine takes a bit too really take effect though.”

With a nod Riley pitched in and soon they had Mac stripped down to his boxers. Despite the seriousness of the situation it was amusing to watch Mac pout on the couch because they had taken his toy—aka his sleeve—away.

Riley went to check with Bozer to see if he was ready for the surgery. She soon came back letting Jack know that they were ready. Jack kneeled down in front of Mac. “Hey Mac, I need your attention.”

Mac stopped his wild looking around and met Jack’s glaze. “Now is the time if you want to back out of this surgery. From here on out, no matter what you say we are going to go through with it.”

That seemed to sober Mac up a bit, he nodded. Then licking his lips nervously, “Yeah, I know.”

Patting his shoulder reassuringly, Jack asked. “How much support do you need to get to our high-class operating theater?”

A wan smiled appeared on Mac’s face. “Help me in there, old man.” He held up his hand for Jack to grab. Once Mac was standing, Riley smoothly slipped under Mac’s other arm, and together they helped him limp into the kitchen.


	3. The Home Stretch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Ya'll have blown me away by all the love ya'll have shown for this little story! After the flop of "Operation: Girlfriend" I was unsure if I was capable of writing anything ya'll would enjoy, so all the comments, follows, and kudos have been very much appreciated! As always a million thanks to my wonderful beta GaelicSpirit, I appreciate her so much! An additional thanks to MedicBaymax for preforming a medical beta on this story, to make sure I wasn't too off base! And as always I do not own MacGyver or any of its characters. Hope you continue to enjoy!

Once they reached the table Riley went back into the living area to grab some of the blankets. Jack helped Mac sit on the table then Jack had to swing Mac’s feet up on the table, he flinched when he heard Mac moan with the pain. Once he was stretched out on his back. Riley slipped a pillow under his head.

“Thanks Riles.” Mac gave her a small smile. Rising his head he addressed Bozer, “Hey Boz, thanks.” He paused for a second. “Make sure those belts are tight, I don’t want to accidentally kick you or something.”

Bozer gave his friend a strained smile. “Will do brother. Will do.” They clasped hands, and Bozer went to make sure that Mac’s leg restraints were tight. When they were planning the surgery Jack said that he would have the upper body secured, but that left his legs unsecured. That’s when Bozer came up with the idea to link their belts together and use that to bind Mac’s legs to the surface of the table.

Jack stood at Mac’s head. He leaned down to whisper in Mac’s ear. “Whatever you need to do dude, I’ve got you. Scream, cry, squeeze my hand off. Whatever. I’m here for you.”

Mac gave a quick nod.

Jack then stepped back to allow Riley to put a blanket over Mac’s chest, but left his abdominal region uncovered so Bozer would have room to work.

“Good. Now, cross your arms, King Tut style,” Jack ordered

Mac obediently crossed his arms, and Jack clasped his hands securing them. Jack then nodded at Bozer indicating that they were ready.

“So, Bozer, you are to make a single incision about three inches long. Do you remember what I said about placement?” The doctor Bozer had introduced at Dr. Ross was instructing them from the laptop Riley had set on the counter.

Jack decided to ignore everyone but Mac. He was there to protect him any way he could, and right now that meant protecting him from the pain as much as possible. Mac’s eyes had closed and he was taking deep even breaths. He could still hear Dr. Ross’s calm measured voice instructing Bozer, “Make sure the area is sterilized, that Riley has a light, then go ahead and make the incision.”

Jack tightened his grip on Mac’s hand a bit. At the first cut Mac’s browses furrowed and he bit his lip.

“You’re going great Mac.” Jack whispered in his ear.

Jack looked up to check on Bozer and Riley, but after seeing a bloody knife and Bozer starting to cut deeper he decided that it was much better to keep his eyes on Mac. For the first few minutes Mac showed little distress beside biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut. Then Bozer must have hit something because Mac gasped and instinctively tried to pull away.

“Whoa there,” Jack said soothingly. “Try not to move.”

Mac’s face had gone pale, and he could see sweat bleeding on his friend’s forehead.

“Easy…for you…to say,” Mac gasped out haltingly. He followed his statement by another involuntary moan.

“Hey, do you remember that time that I….” Jack started spinning one of his favorite tales about a mission gone crazy to try to distract Mac.

It worked for a few more minutes, then Mac let out another cry of pain, and tried to arch his back away from what was hurting him, but Jack held him still. Mac started panting through the pain.

“You need to slow that breathing down, brother. If you keep that up, you’ll pass out.” Jack advised, hoping that Mac could hear him.

“That’s”, pant, “the”, pant, “point,” Mac gasped out.

Jack nodded in understanding. “Whatever you need to do brother, you go right ahead.”

After another cry of pain, Mac went limp.

“Jack?”

He looked up at Riley’s worried tone. Quickly he checked Mac’s pulse and breathing. While both were rapid, he was ok. “He’s fine, Riles; he just passed out.”

Riley nodded turning her attention back to Bozer and the surgery. Jack reclaimed his hold on Mac, not wanting his friend to regain consciousness and cause himself more harm.

“Ok, now carefully remove the appendix and place it into a container,” Dr. Ross stated.

Jack watched Bozer pullout a thing that looked like a person’s little finger—if that person had the plague, at least in Jack’s humble opinion. Bozer placed the appendix into a plastic bowl that Riley had found.

“Ok for the last part I want you to grab that long fiber cloth I had you get earlier, and pack that inside the wound. Leave just a bit out then tightly tape the wound shut.” Dr. Ross calmly stated.

Jack frowned, and asked, “Why is that?” He shook his head. “Is Bozer sticking that cloth in Mac? Won’t that cause an infection or something?”

“Packing will actually help absorb the infection, and because the doctors at the hospital will have to open him back up when he gets there.” Dr. Ross’s eyes stayed on Bozer the whole time he was talking to Jack.

“What! Why?” Jack exclaimed. “He’s going to have to go through this again?”

Dr. Ross nodded, “But thankfully this time he’ll be in a hospital, when a surgery is performed in less than ideal conditions the rule is to re-perform the surgery to make sure that the patient will have a positive outcome. It’s standard procedure.”

Jack didn’t like that one bit, and he was sure Mac wouldn’t like it either. He looked down at his young charge. Mac’s brows were still furrowed, and the sweat beads had gotten worse, but besides that he seemed peaceful.

“Done!” Bozer announced, everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

“Ok, from what I see that looks good!” Dr. Ross stated. “You did an excellent job Mr. Bozer! I do believe Mr. MacGyver will be ok until help arrives. If you need anything else please have Matilda contact me.” The screen went black.

Jack took a closer look at Bozer, he looked like he was about ready out pass out himself. “Hey, Boze, why don’t you go sit down. Riley and I can finish up here.”

Bozer nodded his thanks, completely collapsing on the couch. Riley tried to wipe up all the blood from Mac’s skin. Jack again checked Mac’s vitals, his pulse was still fast, he still had a fever, his breathing had slowed to normal, but he was still pale and sweaty. Hopefully, the worst was over and help would soon be on the way to take them to a hospital—which MacGyver desperately needed.

Once Mac was ready to be moved back into the living area, Jack carefully picked him up. He was a lot heavier than he looked, Jack thought as he carefully walked back into the living area, and gently deposited Mac on the other couch, propping his feet on the armrest to hopefully stave off shock. Riley followed after him and covered Mac with blankets. After sitting Mac down, Jack ambled back into the kitchen found the alcohol and a couple of glasses.

He passed the glasses to Bozer and Riley filling their cups. “A toast to Dr. Bozer and his lovely assistant Nurse Riley!” They all toasted to that. Bozer and Riley sat together on one couch while Jack sat beside the slumbering Mac.

Bozer took a sip, made a face, but took another sip. “Just please don’t make me do that again! Now I know what Mac must’ve felt like after I was shish-kebabbed in the lab.” He shuddered and took another sip.

Riley leaned over and placed a comforting arm over Bozer, “You may have hated it, but you did a great job and probably saved Mac’s life.”

“Now he owes you a Wookie life debt,” Jack grinned proud of himself. The two younger agents just groaned. Jack spared a glance at his phone, it was past midnight. “I’m not tired, so who wants to play some cards?”

Both Riley and Bozer agreed, so he pulled out the pack that he always carried. “What will it be folks? Five card draw? War? Spoons?”

Bozer leveled a finger at Jack. “If we played Spoons without Mac, when he finds out you would be Swiss cheese!”

Jack shrugged, “I like to live dangerously.”

“Alright danger man, how about Crazy 8’s?” Riley suggested.

“Eugh,” Jack countered

Riley narrowed her eyes, “Winner picks the next game?”

Now that was something Jack could get behind, “You’re on!”

The game was dealt; Jack somehow won the first round, so he chose War as their next game. Bozer was out quickly then it was just him verses Riley. “You know if boy wonder was awake, he could figure out a way to help me win.”

Riley snorted a laugh, and flipped down her ace. “Mr. Ace here is what’s helping me win. No wonder boy needed.”

Bozer was stretched out on the couch and looked mostly asleep. Jack looked at Riley and he could tell that her energy was flagging too. After a few more lost cards Jack threw down his pitiful stack. “I concede; you are too good at this. Mac must have thought you his ways.” He ignored her eye roll. “Anyways I’m pooped. Let’s get some shut eye, and…,” he trailed off looking at his phone again. “It’s about time for Mac’s next dose of morphine.”

Jack got up, taking the glasses and alcohol, putting both in the kitchen. He turned out the light, and wanting to conserve all the fuel they could. He dashed out to the shed to turn off the generator. Slipping back inside the house everything was dark with the living area bathed in a glow from the fireplace.

He slipped some more wood onto the fire, hoping that would bank it for the night, then went to give Mac his next dose. Mac didn’t even flinch; he just continued to slumber, Jack hoped that was a good thing, and not a sign that something was wrong. Looking over to his other two charges, he saw that Riley had curled up at the end of the couch and was fast asleep, while Bozer was stretched out.

He quietly placed a blanket over Riley, grabbing one for himself. He quietly sat down placing his feet on the coffee table, then draping his arm over Mac’s chest; if he stirred it would wake Jack up. He set his internal clock for five hours, then quickly drifted off from both years of practice and exhaustion.

Jack wasn’t sure what woke his at first, then looking down he saw that Mac was awake. He glanced at his watch; it was around three in the morning. “Hey,” he greeted Mac quietly. “How are you feeling?”

Mac didn’t seem to be fully awake yet. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, ran his fingers through his hair, and seemed to regroup himself. When Mac moved a little bit, he let out a low groan of pain. “So I guess the dream wasn’t really a dream huh?”

Jack chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake up Bozer or Riley. “Sorry Bud, it was real. You feelin’ ok?”

Mac tried another slight movement, this time he didn’t make a sound. “My side is dully throbbing, I’ve got a massive headache, and my mouth feels like something died in it.” Another sigh followed by him rubbing his face.

“Well, I can get you something to drink,” Jack offered. He had brought back Mac’s thermos of water after getting back in the house for this very instance.

Another sigh. “It can’t be much. They’ll want to open me back up once we get to a hospital. Any word from Matty on when that will be?”

Jack felt less than useless. He grabbed the thermos holding it up to Mac’s mouth so he could get a sip. “We haven’t heard anything from her since your surgery, about around seven hours ago. And after all that blood that you lost you probably need more than just a sip. Drink as much as you can stand ok Bud?”

Mac nodded and took a deeper drink, then shook his head indicating he was done with the water. Jack took a sip for himself then put the thermos back on the coffee table. He then took Mac’s pulse.

“My pulse ok?”

“It’s still fast, but I think it has improved since your surgery.”

Mac nodded his head. “The morphine is making me sleepy, but I want to let you know how much I appreciate you.” He stopped turning his head to look at his slumbering friends. “And them. I would most likely have died without you guys saving me. Thanks.”

Jack shook his head; he wasn’t good with the heart to heart stuff. He was more of a tough love type guy. So he grabbed the thermos again, and gave Mac another drink.

“Bozer just wanted a chance to play doctor.” Jack paused for a second putting his thoughts in order, something he rarely did before speaking. “You know, Mac, you are the one person who binds this team together. We all love you and would….” He trailed off. Looking down he saw that Mac had slipped back to sleep. With a sigh and a shake of the head he also went back to sleep.

He woke up a couple of hours later to the first bit of light in the sky. It wasn’t much, because the snow was still coming down, but he could see the brighter color. He grabbed the last morphine syringe and with a quick prayer that they would be rescued before another one was needed then he injected it into Mac’s arm. Seeing everybody else was asleep, he dozed once more.

The next time he awakened was to Riley’s phone loudly blaring. Riley threw off the blanket quickly grabbing the phone. “Hey, Matty, what do you have for us?”

While Riley talked to Matty, Jack checked on Mac who had stirred a little, but relaxed back into sleep. Bozer seemed to still be out; poor guy he must have been exhausted. Riley walked into the kitchen grabbing at her laptop. Jack gingerly stood up. He stretched hearing all the pops and groans his body didn’t used to make. He made a quick visit to the bathroom and was on his way to stoke the fire when a _whoop_ from Riley brought him into the kitchen.

Upon seeing Jack she broke out into a large smile. “We’ve got ex-fil coming!”

Jack looked out the big windows at the snow; it was still coming down.

“Apparently there is a break in the storm coming up. Matty says she has her best pilot in the area all ready to fly out to pick us up.” The smile on Riley’s face could have given the sun a run for its money. “Once she is on her way, Matty said she will call so that we can be waiting.”

Jack nodded, “Does….”

Jack didn’t get to finish his sentence. “Matty said that the pilot would scout the area, and make the landing call from there, and we would have radio contact with her though our ear buds.”

That reminded Jack that he needed to put his back in. It sounded like a good plan. Then Bozer stumbled into the kitchen.

“Did I hear you right? We about to get rescued?”

At their nods, Bozer threw up his heads. “Hallelujah! I’m tired of being Dr. Bozer.” He gave a loud yawn also stretching. “I don’t suppose anyone has any coffee?” Both have him a droll look. “It never hurts to try. How’s Mac doing?” He asked worriedly while looking in his friend’s direction.

“He woke up once during the night. Said that he was hurting a bit, knew that he would have to have surgery again.” Jack paused thinking about Mac thanking him. “He was doing ok.”

Jack was contemplating saying more when Riley’s phone when off again. Once she got off a huge grin split her face. “ETA for recue is thirty minutes!”

Bozer about broke Riley in half with his hug of excitement. Jack smiled, he couldn’t wait to be off this stupid mountain and back to the good ol’ US of A!

After they calmed down a bit Jack announced, “Let’s get all packed up and ready to go, we won’t know until the last minute if we will have to be hoisted or if we will have to ski to ex-fil, so be ready for any possibility.”

Jack was about to say more when Bozer cut him off, “We know this Jack. It isn’t our first rodeo.”

Jack shot him a look.

“Well, it isn’t!” Bozer protested.

With another look he backtracked.

“Ok, while it’s not my first mission, I’m still new at this and should always listen to my elders.”

Riley snickered at that last jab.

“Since I’m so old, I’m going to need you to repack my pack for me. I’ll go sit with the other invalid.” With that Jack strode off back to the living room. As he walked he could hear Bozer muttering to himself. Chuckling he sat down on the couch next to Mac. He again checked his temp and pulse; finding both still high, but not any higher, he proceeded to try to wake his friend up.

Sitting beside his friend Jack gently shook his shoulder to try to rouse him, when he didn’t move Jack tried again. When that didn’t work he leaned down to loudly whisper, “Wake up Sleeping Beauty.”

“You do realize that she was awakened with a kiss, and as much as I love you, please don’t kiss me.” Mac cracked one blue eye open to look at Jack.

Jack smiled down at his friend; at least he still had his sense of humor. “Well, if you grew your hair out a little bit more, and wore make up, you’d make a passably decent girl.”

Mac batted his hovering friend away. Jack sat back looking Mac over. “So, Bud, how are you feeling?”

Mac took a second to think about it. “About the same as last night, but the headache isn’t as bad. Did you get any news?”

Jack eagerly nodded. He held the thermos for Mac to get a drink while he filled him in. “Yep, ex-fil is in about twenty minutes give or take.”

Mac couldn’t hide his sigh of relief, handing the thermos back to Jack he said. “Good help me up.” He held up his hand for Jack to take.

Jack shot him a look, both of his eyebrows reaching his hairline. “And what do you think you are doing?”

Mac gave a quizzical look. “I thought I was sitting up?”

“And then?” Jack prompted.

Mac shrugged. “And then I was going to get ready to blow this popsicle stand.”

“What you’re going to do is sit on this couch until we are ready to move you to the helicopter,” Jack ordered.

Mac sighed way too used to dealing with helicopter-dad Jack. “How about a compromise? I stand up and walk around here.” Mac indicated the living area, but Jack wasn’t sold. It must have shown because Mac added, “With your help, of course. The horrible stabbing pain from yesterday is gone. Yes, it does still hurt, but a hurt I can deal with, so please let me try. You’ll be right there.”

Jack couldn’t resist that earnest face. “Fine, but if you fall flat on your face, I’m going to laugh before I help you up.”

Mac smiled up at one of his best friends. “Thanks man, now help me up.”

This time Jack took the outstretched hand and gingerly helped pull Mac to a sitting position. Mac took a couple of deep breaths getting a hold of the pain. When he got his equilibrium, he motioned for Jack to help him stand. With a shake of his head Jack grabbed both of Mac’s elbows, Mac grabbed his upper arm and together they got Mac standing. Jack slowly left go and Mac was standing on his own. Jack then leaned down and picked up the blanket that had been covering Mac and draped it around his shoulders. Mac quirked his eyebrow, “What? Despite the fire it’s starting to get a little chilly in here, and I don’t want you getting a cold on top of appendicitis.”

Mac shook his head, “That’s not how you get a cold. A person contracts a cold from contact….” Jack was saved from a lectured by Bozer.

“Well that’s a vast improvement from yesterday.” Bozer commented happily from the doorway. “It’s good to see you up, Roomie!”

Mac grinned back, “Believe me, it’s good to be up.”

He took a few steps, limping with his right foot.

“Did you hurt your foot too?” Riley asked concerned.

Shaking his head Mac answered, “No, but it pulls on the incision when I take a step.” He took a few more steps to the other couch where he flopped down, producing a grunt of pain.

Jack shrugged. “Well, you did better than I thought you would, I’ll give you that. I swear I don’t know which is more stubborn: you or a mule!”

“My money is on Mac.” Bozer commented before he disappeared back into kitchen. Riley lingered in the doorway for a couple of seconds longer before she too went back in.

Jack went to sit beside Mac. “Do you really think that you would be able to walk to wherever ex-fil turns out to be?”

Mac’s blue eyes turned into steel. “I’ll do whatever I have to do.”

Jack shook his head; he was about to respond when he heard a voice over the coms. “Agent Dalton, do you read? This is Kat Smith, pilot extraordinaire.”

Jack grinned; it was good to hear a friend’s voice. Kat had retired from the Phoenix last year to move to France with her new husband. “They get you out of retirement to pull our cold butts out of here?”

“More like Matty told me who needed rescuing, and I couldn’t volunteer fast enough. I have to hold something over your head. I’m coming up on the coordinates that Matty sent. So far, I haven’t seen any place that I feel comfortable setting her down. You might have to be winched aboard.”

“Did Ma—"

“Yes, Matty apprised us of MacGyver’s medical condition. We have a backboard and I didn’t come alone. I picked up a couple of hitchhikers who looked like they might know the correct end of an IV line. _Might_ being the operative word here,” she chuckled at her own joke.

“Haha. Mac’s somewhat ambulatory.” He paused listening for the sound of her helicopter. “I’m pretty sure I can hear you now.”

“Yep, I’ve got you spotted. I see a clearing that might work. Hang on I’m going to check it out, then I’ll let you know, but be prepared to go. The small window in the weather is closing fast.”

“Ten-four. Dalton out.” Not seeing Riley or Bozer he shouted. “Ex-fil is close. Be ready to go.”

“We’re good.” Riley called back.

Jack looked at Mac. “Ok, let’s get your cold weather gear back on, and we’ll be ready to rock.”

“Yay.” Came Mac’s lackluster reply.

“Yeah, I feel ya pal.” He grabbed the pants and jacket he had brought into the living area earlier and handed them the Mac. “Think you can do it by yourself?”

Mac threw the blanket off and grabbed the snow pants. “Guess we are going to find out.”

Jack shook his head at Mac’s sheer determination; truthfully, the kid was probably a little high on morphine. He grabbed his own snow pants, quickly trading them for the lounge pants he had been wearing and stuffing the old pair in his gear. That done he decided that it was time to see how Mac was doing. He had the pants on, but was pale faced sitting reclined on the couch with his eyes closed, and his arm was holding his injured side.

“Still think you don’t need help?”

One blue eye cracked open. “Well, I did it didn’t I?” There was no heat behind the words, only stubbornness.

“That you did. Want help with your coat, though?” Jack offered.

Mac thought for only a second. “Yeah, I don’t think I can reach very well right now.”

Finally MacGyver was showing some common sense—Hell must have frozen over, Jack thought. He was about to say something to that affect when Kat came over his comms.

“I’ve found a suitable landing zone about one klick from the house. Do you think MacGyver can make that or should we hoist you aboard? Remember time is of the essence.” Jack could hear the urgency in her voice.

He turned to Mac, “Think you can make it one klick?” Mac didn’t hesitate at all just nodding his consent. “Are you sure?”

“I can do it.” Mac sounded sure of himself.

“We can come to you.” Mac hadn’t let Jack down yet, if he said he could do something come hell or high water he would.

“All righty then. We’re the big bird with spiny things that’s making a lot of noise due South,” Kat joked.

“We’ll be on our way in a jiffy.”

“Ok, we’ll keep the lights on.”

“You’re a dear. Dalton out.”

With that he helped Mac to his feet and into his jacket, then shrugged his on, grabbing both his and Mac’s packs. Turning to make sure his friend was following he asked, “What did you put in here to weigh so much? Bricks?”

“Oh, that’s just your ego.” Mac threw a weak grin at Jack.

“You know what, I should have left you outside. Maybe a friendly Yeti would have saved you and made you their pet.”

“Wrong area, Jack. Yeti, if there is such a creature, are native to the Himalayas not the Alps,” Mac informed him.

Shaking his head for the umpteenth time Jack replied, “Whatever, I’m sure a Bigfoot-like creature would want to make you their pet.” Changing the subject as they entered the kitchen. “Yo, Riley, Bozer, we are headed out.” The other two hefted their own packs and fell into line behind Mac.

There wasn’t a lot of talking on their way to the helicopter both because of the wind, and for the fact that the only thing that kept MacGyver going was his stubborn nature. When Jack first saw the helicopter, he just about whooped with joy, but instead pick up his pace. Riley and Bozer quickly clamored on board, while Jack helped Mac into the waiting hands of the medics.

Donning the headphone Jack heard Kat’s voice, “Hello and welcome to Air Kat. I can take you wherever you want to go, and a couple of places you don’t. Please keep all hands, feet, and all other objects inside the aircraft at all times. Your destination is the closest hospital where I’m sure you’ll find the accommodations quite delightful.” With that spiel she lifted off and flew into the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Quit picking at that tape.”

Mac sighed and dropped the hand with the IV tapped to it back on the bed. He watched Jack walk back into the room and take up the chair he had been using for the past two days.

“Any word on when I can leave?” Mac asked hopefully.

Jack had left on a mission for pastries and information, and judging by the white bag he held he was successful in at least one part of his mission. After getting situated in his chair Jack dug into the bag bringing out a large pastry which he took a large bite of.

“An answer would be great.”

Jack gave him the stink eye and answered with his mouth full. “Can’t you see a man is trying to enjoy his pastry in peace.” Little pieces of pastry fell out of his open mouth to litter in the stubble Jack had acquired since they had left the resort.

“Well, that man needs to let me know if he found out when we can leave,” Mac countered.

As soon as they landed on the roof of the hospital Mac had been rushed into surgery. After he woke up, the doctor informed everybody that, surprisingly, the original surgery had gone well. They only needed to properly suture the site of the removal, and stitch the whole thing up. They had kept him on IV antibiotics and the good meds the first day, but had been switched to oral pain meds and antibiotics today. Which he hoped meant he was getting discharged.

“Come on, Jack, tell me what they said.”

Jack just took another bite.

Mac glared at him, “Take one more bite, and I’m jumping out of the hospital bed and eating that pastry myself.”

Shaking his head Jack pitched the bag to Mac, who easily caught it. “Relax man, Riley and Bozer are arranging transport. As soon as your finish your food we are outta here, complements of Matty. Apparently, somehow the local news caught wind of what had happened and wanted to interview you.”

Mac had opened the bag to find his favorite pastry waiting for him, but his head jerked up in alarm when he heard that they wanted to interview him.

Reading Mac’s look of alarm Jack smoothed her ruffled feathers. “Don’t worry. Matty worked her magic. Now eat up; I had to shove two little ladies out of the way to get the last one, so you better enjoy.”

Mac looked sharply at Jack trying to decide if he was joking or not, but he kept a straight face, so Mac quickly inhaled the delicious pastry, ready to get home and into his own bed. Even with Matty running interference, it still took a while to finally get him discharged, then they were finally on the Phoenix jet on the way back to sunny L.A.

Jack had tried to get Mac to lay down on the couch in the plane, but he had argued that he had been lying around for three days; he was ready to start feeling normal again. Sitting there he watched his friends—no, his family.

Nervously, he called to them, “Could I have your attention real quick?”

Bozer and Jack stopped their conversation, and Riley slipped off her headphones.

“I just wanted to say thank you again for saving my life. I am very lucky to have such amazing friends. I know it was hard, but you guys pulled it together to perform the surgery, so ummm. I just wanted to let you know….”

Mac felt embarrassed after his little speech, but it was true, without them, he most likely wouldn’t be there right then.

“So, brother, since you own me for your life and all. Do you think you could let me…?” Bozer started off.

Mac laughed. “Anything you want, Boz.”

“Don’t say that!” Jack advised. “That’s a good way to find yourself tied naked to a coconut tree not knowing exactly how you got there.”

Riley shot Jack a horrified look. “I’m not even going to ask.”

The occupants of the plane burst out in laughter, Mac sat back watching his friends interact and was thankful for another day above ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lately I've been shameless promoting my next story, well I do have one finished, "CSI+Trunk+Vegas", A CSI and MacGyver crossover! But it is with my beta right now, so I'll start posting it whenever I get it back from her!


End file.
